Growing Pains : Unhappy
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Semi-canon, Mystery, Romance, Angst. Semuanya ga kerasa.] Apakah kau percaya mitos tentang dewi Cliodhna? Percayakah kau kalau dia masih hidup untuk menemui cintanya? / Req dari Liqa Zikrillah. RnR, Onegai?


**Growing Pains:** **Tidak Bahagia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semi-canon, Mystery, Romance, Angst.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya seorang gadis peri (?) yang mengabulkan Request dari mbak Liqa Zikrillah a.k.a Misuzu Ichinose.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dedek Panda.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Apakah kau percaya mitos tentang dewi Cliodhna?_

 _Konon katanya, walau ia sudah dipisahkan dengan Ciabahn, diam-diam dewi Aizen yang tak tega melihat dewi Cliodhna pun membantunya untuk tetap terhubung dengan Ciabahn, dengan cara reinkanarsi. Mereka dapat bertemu saat gerhana bulan dan gerhana matahari, yang telah disetujui oleh Dewa Tsukuyomi dan Dewi Matahari, Himiko._

 _Apa kau percaya mitos itu?_

"Hm, tak biasanya kau menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Konoha, Sai." Ucap Kakashi, gurunya.

"Tak biasanya juga anda tidak menghabiskan waktu tua anda untuk membaca buku terlarang itu, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sai masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Haha, begitulah. Kau tidak menjalankan misi?"

"Apakah anda tidak mencari pendamping hidup?"

Hening sesaat.

"Bisakah kau tidak membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaanmu, Sai?" tanya Kakasih menggaruk kepala belakangnya bosan.

"Menurut buku yang pernah diberikan Yamato-senpai dulu, sebuah pertanyaan dari murid untuk gurunya adalah sebuah bentuk kepedulian."

"Apakah robot ini masih mengikuti kata-kata mahluk tak bernyawa?"

Sai tersenyum, dahi Kakashi menegang.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tak ingin emosi untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Atau sesama jenis.

"Hanya buku sejarah, Kakashi-sensei sendiri? Apakah ingin membaca buku dewasa?" ucap Sai balik tanya. Ia pun melipat ujung kertas lalu menutup buku bersampul hijau lumut itu. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi membalas tatapan Kakashi kini beralih menatap kesampul buku itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Tentang buku ini... apakah ini benar-benar nyata?" tanya Sai menatap Kakashi. Jeda sebentar, memberi Kakashi mencari informasi dalam otaknya.

"Kau tahu kan? Mitos itu sama halnya dengan gosip-gosip gadis diluar sana." Ucap Kakashi akhirnya menjawab. Tampak rasa tidak kepuasan dalam sinar mata Sai.

"Disini dikatakan bahwa ketika Ciabahn meninggal, tubuhnya akan direinkanarsi dan ia hanya mengingat dewi Cliodhna saat gerhana matahari atau bulan, benarkah itu?"

Oh, Sai terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Kakashi yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Sai.

"Cobalah datang ke Kuil Selatan Hutan Konoha. Konon katanya, dewi Aizen pernah mengunjungi kuil itu tujuh ratus tahun yang lalu," ucap Kakashi. Sai lalu mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan, Sai langsung menuliskan namanya di daftar peminjaman buku dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ternyata mitos itu benar. Hanya orang-orang Uchiha-lah yang menyadari adanya Ciabahn. Yare-yare, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini banyak gadis yang terpikat pada Sai."

.

.

 _ **Tap...Tap...**_

Awan-awan kala itu membentuk gulungan kapas berwarna hitam. Gemuruh-gemuruh kecil yang bersaut-sautan memenuhi langkah pemuda pucat itu. Sengaja ia tak mengambil tempo langkah yang cepat, jiwanya yang dingin sangat menikmati saat-saat turunnya liquid bening hasil pengembunan itu. Angin-angin cukup kuat usil memainkan rambut hitam lurusnya itu. Tak jarang baju kaus hitam berlengan panjangnya juga bergoyang mengikuti alur angin. Sesekali ia membenahi poninya kebelakang, guna membebaskan pandangan matanya dari poni yang sudah panjang itu.

 _ **Tap.. Tap...**_

Kakinya pun mulai masuk ke kawasan hutan Konoha. Didalamnya terlampau gelap, mengingat hari yang juga mulai berakhir. Namun calon ketua Anbu muda itu tak menganggap kelamnya malam menjadi sebuah hal yang menghadangnya. Ia bahkan sudah pernah menjalani banyak misi yang jauh lebih gelap dari suasana sore ini.

 _ **Tap... Tap...**_

Mata hitamnya tetap waspada terhadap rimbunan daun di sekelilingnya. Ia tak begitu takut musuh menyerangnya, karena ia yakin hanya sedikit presentase musuh untuk memasuki kawasan hutan yang masih wilayah Konoha. Ia hanya mengawasi kalau-kalau ada binatang buas yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Yah, memang kemampuan Sai untuk bertarung bukan hal yang dapat disepelekan.

Tapi, bukankah seorang Anbu harus terus sigap?

 _ **Tap.**_

Kakinya berhenti seiring matanya memicing dengan sebuah pemandangan didepannya.

Ia pun mulai menaiki anak tangga yang meligkari kuil yang jumlahnya ribuan itu. Ia sengaja tak menggunakan chakra-nya untuk melompat. Hanya jaga-jaga kalau ada situasi genting dimana ia harus menggunakan chakranya.

 _ **Tap... Tap... Tap...**_

Nafasnya pun mulai tersengal-sengal di anak tangga ke-950. Tinggal 699 anak tangga lagi dan ia akan sampai di puncaknya. Pemuda itu—Sai—menyimpan buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke dalam tas kecil yang sedari tadi ia sandang di bahunya.

 _ **Tap... Tap... Tap...**_

 _...Peduli amat._

 _ **Tap! Wush!~**_

Ternyata Sai tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk melewati anak tangga ini. Ia sendiri langsung menggunakan chakranya untuk melompat kepuncak kuil—yang lebih pantas disebut puncak menara kuil.

Mata Sai-pun beradaptasi dengan cahaya minim disana.

"Gerhana...Bulan?" tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terfokus pada benda bulat berwarna merah itu. Ia tak menyadari kalau sesosok wanita berambut panjang mendekatinya. Tangan pucat wanita itu terulur dari arah samping kanan Sai. Jari-jari panjang namun pucatnya bergetar seiring kuatnya hembusan angin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sai terkejut begitu ia sadar seorang wanita berkimono dan bersurai panjang mencengkram lengannya. Ia pun segera melompat ke beranda kuil tersebut, dimana atap tak menghalangi sinar gerhana bulan lewat.

"Kemarilah..." ujar wanita itu melayang mendekati Sai. Sai lalu melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan kunai dalam tas-nya. Setelah mengeluarkan kunai, ia mendarat di sisi lain wanita berambut sepanjang lutut itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sai lagi. Beranda yang cukup luas itu menggema dengan suara Sai yang tajam.

Si wanita bersurai panjang itu mendekati Sai lagi, dengan tangan yang terulur. Wajah wanita itu tertutupi poninya sendiri, sehingga Sai tak mengenali wanita bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia pun melompat kebalik punggung wanita itu dan dengan cepat mengunci pergelangan dan pergerakan wanita itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan dari wanita itu. Kecil, dan terisak-isak. Wanita itu meronta-ronta. Sekilas, jika saja yang berada diposisi Sai sekarang adalah Sakura atau Naruto, mungkin saja mereka sudah pingsan ketakutan dengan suara tangisan wanita itu.

"Apakah kau tak mengingatku lagi? Kemana cintamu yang dulu, manisku?" tanya perempuan itu lirih, Sai mengerutkan alisnya. Wanita itu masih terisak-isak. Sai masih dalam posisi mengunci pergerakan wanita itu dari belakang.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya lain muncul.

"Dia tak lagi mencintaiku, wahai Aizen."

Tunggu, Aizen?

Bukankah itu nama dewi?

"Sunggur miris nasibmu, wahai Saudariku. Padahal inilah kali terakhir kau hidup. Selanjutnya kau akan di renkanarsi, bukan?" tanya cahaya itu yang berubah menjadi sosok wanita bersanggul. Mata Sai membulat menatap wanita bersanggul itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sai gusar.

"Wahai pemuda, kau adalah renkanarsi dari jodoh saudariku." Jawab wanita itu melebarkan kipas tangannya.

"Tolong ceritakan, aku tak mengerti." Ucap Sai masih dengan posisi sebelumnya.

"Dahulu kala, kau dan saudariku hidup dengan bahagia. Sampai akhirnya para dewa itu iri dan mengasingkan saudariku ketempat yang jauh. Aku sangat tersiksa melihat saudariku seperti itu. Aku membawanya ketempatku. Saudariku tak mau makan disana, hingga ia jadi seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya saat gerhana bulan kau mengingat saudariku? Ternyata kekuatanku sudah menipis, sehingga pertemuan terakhir sebelum saudariku berenkanasi ke tubuh yang lain, kau sama sekali tak dapat mengingatnya." Jelas wanita bersanggul itu. Sai pun tertegun dengan penjelasan wanita bersanggul itu.

"Lalu... apa yang terjadi kalau saudarimu berenkanarsi ketubuh lain?" tanya Sai.

"Ia akan melupakanmu, wahai pemuda."

"Sudah waktunya, Aizen." Ucap wanita yang masih terkunci oleh Sai. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, tidak sebelum aku mengetahui namamu!" ujar Sai memperkuat kunciannya.

"Aku adalah Cliodhna, manisku. Cliodhna yang dulu suka berbaring di pahamu saat hujan mendera." Ucap wanita itu menolehkan separuh kepalanya kekanan. Mata Sai pun membulat.

Seluruh ingatannya pun berputar.

Tentang kedipan matanya.

Rambutnya yang selalu melayang bersama angin.

Kulitnya yang dengan lembut membelai dahinya.

Semuanya.

"Cliodhna... kau!?" ucap Sai kebingungan dengan dirinya. Ia tak mengerti selama ini ia tak pernah mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengan Cliodhna. Namun, otaknya langsung saja menafsirkan rasa hatinya yang membuat detak jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat sebagai rasa rindu yang mendalam.

Sai pun merengkuh Cliodhna erat, kuncian Sai yang sedikit membiru di lengan Cliodhna pun kini berpindah menjadi sebuah pelukan yang sangat lembut dan hangat bagi Cliodhna. Dada Sai yang menempel pada punggung Cliodhna membuatnya tersenyum dengan senangnya. Cliodhna pun menggenggam erat tangan Sai yang melilit dipinggangya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dewi itu memang sangat merindukan suaminya itu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak menatap obsidian hitam itu.

"Ciabahn, nikahilah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang mencintai bunga—sama sepertiku. Nikahilah dia yang mampu mengendalikan pikiran dan emosimu. Anak wanita itu nanti adalah aku, manisku." Ucap Cliodhna berujar dengan lembut.

"Wahai saudariku, waktumu te—Cliodhna!" teriak wanita bersanggul yang langsung panik ketika Cliodhna runtuh dipelukan Sai. Sai sendiri menegang dan berjongkok untuk menangkap Cliodhna.

"Cliodhna! Cliodhna! Bangunlah!" Sai sendiri makin panik ketika melihat 'Istri'-nya jatuh. Sai pun langsung menumpu kepala Cliodhna dengan lengannya. Wanita bersanggul itu mendekat, lalu menatap wajah Cliodhna yang berlumur sinar gerhana bulan itu lekat-lekat.

"Waktunya sudah habis, Ciabahn."

Sinar oranye mengelilingi tubuh Cliodhna yang ramping. Tubuhnya yang dibalut titik-titik sinar oranye itu perlahan menghilang seiring memudarnya warna sinar itu.

 _ **Boof!**_

"Cli...odh...na..." ujar Sai meracau namanya. Kepalanya lalu terangkat menatap wanita bersanggul di depannya.

"Siapa? Siapa wanita yang harus kunikahi agar aku bertemu dengan Cliodhna?" tanya Sai.

" _Wakaranai yo_ , Ciabahn-san. Dia akan menemuimu malam ini." Ucap Aizen menghilang di detik selanjutnya.

Sai pun terduduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Rindunya yang teramat sangat hanya terbalaskan beberapa hitungan menit saja. Kenapa ia baru ingat semuanya saat detik-detik terakhir Cliodhna?

Cahaya bulan itu kini berganti menjadi kuning. Cahaya merah itu perlahan-lahan memudar dan atmosfer yang tadinya terasa berat berangsur-angsur meringan. Sai masih terduduk diam. Segala perasaan yang tak pernah datang sebelumnya kini menyelimuti hatinya ditengah dinginnya malam.

Kenapa...

...begitu memilukan?

"Loh, Sai-kun?" panggil seseorang. Sai pun mendongak mencari sumber suara.

"Kau... Ino?" tanya Sai.

"E-eh? Kau kenapa bertanya? Bukankah kita bertemu di divisi-ku setiap minggu?" ucap Ino. Sai mengangguk. Ia pun memandangi Ino.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?"

"Rambutmu ternyata panjang juga, ya." Ucap Sai tak sadar. Ino memiringkan alisnya.

"Ah, memang ini mungkin pertama kalinya kau melihat rambut pirangku terurai. Hehe, cantik kan?" Rambut... pirang?

" _Nikahilah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru..."_

"Oh iya, aku baru saja mencari bunga daisy untuk persediaan koleksi-ku dan ingin singgah dikuil ini. Tak tahu kenapa bukannya pulang aku malah menghabis tenagaku untuk menaiki kuil yang tingginya bukan main ini. Hahaha, aku emang bodoh ya?" ucap Ino menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _...Yang mencintai bunga..."_

"Ah, iya! Kau berhati-hatilah malam-malam ini, Sai-kun. Sekarang ini banyak sekali tukang hipnotis jahat yang mencoba untuk menculik seseorang. Nah-nah, kau beruntung saat ini kau ditemani oleh orang yang profesional dalam bidang itu!" ucap Ino menunjuk dirinya dengan jempolnya bangga.

" _...Nikahilah dia yang mampu mengendalikan pikiran..."_

"Oh iya, kau ini hebat juga ya! Kemarin waktu terakhir kali kita bertemu bisa-bisanya kau menahan amarah karena anak buahmu yang sering molor didepanku! Huh, aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan kesal, _deh_. Harusnya kau memecatnya jadi anak buahmu, tau! Hahaha!" ucap Ino kali ini tertawa. Didetik selanjutnya, ia berhenti bersuara dan memiringkan kepalanya.

" _...dan emosimu."_

"Oh iya, Sai-kun..." ucap Ino menyadarkan lamunan Sai. Pipinya memerah dibawah sinar rembulan. Sai pun menatapnya seakan ia bertanya, _'Apa?'_.

"Ma-maukah kau..." ucap Ino mengambil jeda. "Datang kepernikahanku dengan Sasuke?"

Huh?

 _Bukankah harusnya Sai yang menikahinya? Bukankah harusnya Sai yang menjadi mempelai prianya? Bukankah harusnya Sai yang berada disampingnya? Bukankah harusnya Sai yang memeluknya disetiap malam? Kenapa malah pemuda Uchiha itu yang menggantikannya? Kenapa malah pemuda Uchiha itu yang mencicipi setiap masakan Ino? Kenapa malah si Uchiha itu yang membangun keluarga kecilnya bersama Ino?_

"Ya, tentu saja. Kapan?" tanya Sai.

 _Inikah yang harus ia terima? Oh, harusnya kau sadar, Sai. Siapa yang dulu kau ejek jelek? Siapa yang dulu mengacuhkan perempuan berambut pirang itu? Siapa dulu yang menolak pernyataan cinta perempuan bermanik biru itu? Siapa dulu yang menolak kencan gadis pecinta bunga itu?_

"Bulan November nanti, tepatnya tanggal 25."

 _Ini Karma, Sai. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan hangat tubuhnya lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh rambutnya saat kau terbangun dipagi hari. Kau tidak akan bisa mencium dahinya saat kau akan pergi berangkat misi. Kau tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya menyambutmu pulang saat kau menyelesaikan misimu. Kau tidak akan bisa menggendong anakmu yang menangis. Kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Kau akan kembali ke masa dimana itulah masa tersurammu. Kau akan kehilangan lagi. Kau..._

 _Tidak akan pernah bahagia bersamanya._

 _Tak ada yang bisa kau marahi. Tak ada yang bisa kau salahkan. Ini semua salahmu. Hiduplah dengan penyesalan. Hiduplah dengan karmamu. Hiduplah dengan berjalan diatas kesalahanmu. Hiduplah tanpa mengingat perasaanmu._

 _Hiduplah dengan tidak bahagia._

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Saya menunggu RnR-mu. Jika ada konten yan tidak mengerti, silahkan ditanyakan. Tolong gunakan akun Login ketika bertanya, agar saya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Dedek Setrong a.k.a Dedek Panda.**


End file.
